


two boxes

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 6: AnniversaryKarkat let out a happy sigh as he finished wrapping the presents. There were two of them, one for Dave, and one for Jade.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	two boxes

Karkat let out a happy sigh as he finished wrapping the presents. There were two of them, one for Dave, and one for Jade. The boxes had the same shape and size, and was covered in green wrapping paper. It had taken him ages, clawed hands making it hard, he had accidentally tore the paper several times. But in the end he had done it, and his two partners better appreciate the thought he had put into the gifts he had picked out. After all, today was special.

Dave and Jade had been out of the house, getting groceries, which had made this the perfect time for Karkat to get everything ready. A fancy cloth over their dining table, three microwaveable lunches, and the gifts places on the table. Nothing said “happy anniversary” like a fancy microwaveable meal and gifts. And it was their tenth anniversary as a couple, making it extra special.

The moment the humans returned from the grocery store, Karkat’s ears poked upwards in happiness, and a smile grew on his face as he saw their confused looks when they entered the kitchen. Jade even dropped her grocery bags, making a package with a frozen mini pizza fall out.

“Happy ten year anniversary you asshats. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you two. Now, sit down.”

“Karkat, this is so adorable,” Jade began. “But we really gotta get the food in the kitchen fir...oh.”

Before Jade cooks continue, her hands were empty, Dave had taken all the bags, and threw them to the side, making them a problem for later.

“Our boyfriend is trying to make this a romantic date, doing ruin it with groceries. Now, what are the presents?”

Karkat chuckled, knowing full well how they would react when they opened their gifts, finding matching rings inside. Proposal rings.

“You’ll have to wait until after dinner.”


End file.
